


hoodies from ur homies hit different

by GoldenAceCard



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Hoodies, Humor, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, romantic relationships, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAceCard/pseuds/GoldenAceCard
Summary: A collection of fluffy dteam one-shots based on the prompt "hoodies" because that's how I thrive baybee.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 209





	hoodies from ur homies hit different

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back with more fluff. I wrote this while waiting for the Quackity/Karl stream and also avoiding calculus, enjoy! These are entirely self-indulgent because sometimes u just gotta be.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Dream Team have stated they are fine with shipping and fanfics/art made about them, but if the ever changed their minds and were uncomfortable I'd delete this! Respect content creators <3

Dream dressed like the most basic motherfucker anyone ever met.

It’s not like he didn’t have the money to get more exciting clothing – he was well off on his own and a thrift store often had more interesting things than the plain shirts he purchased that all looked vaguely identical. His fashion ran like clockwork through the Floridian seasons:

Summer: Tank-top, shorts, sandals.

Autumn: T-Shirt, joggers, tennis shoes.

Winter: Long-sleeve shirt, jeans, boots.

Spring: T-shirt, shorts, tennis shoes.

And back again.

His style was completely run-of-the-mill, but he did possess one single fashion-related obsession: despite the lack of variety in his everyday attire, he had the biggest hoodie collection compared to the large majority.

The hoodies weren’t engaging and interesting by themselves, but the sheer number of them occupying Dream’s closet was intimidating in itself. He had hoodies in every color of the rainbow, merch from all his friends and some from himself - hoodies given as gifts, bought at tourist attractions, or printed with some logo or another. They ranged across all sizes and proportions, some with bigger hoods or longer sleeves or baggier torsos. He even had a single cropped hoodie that lived in the back of his dresser, gifted as an inside joke from Sapnap.

The one redeeming quality about Dream’s fashion sense was his uncountable collection by far. And with that many hoodies, how the hell was he supposed to hide it from his nosy friends?

~~~

Sapnap and George had effectively stowed their suitcases in their respective guest rooms – Sapnap taking the actual guest room (he called dibs since he landed in Florida first, George called bullshit) and George taking the pull-out couch in Dream’s (often unused) office that was shockingly comfortable. They basically made themselves at home and the three of them sunk into their regular habits, only obvious difference being the lack of distance between them.

“We’re in _Florida_ how the fuck is it this cold?” Sapnap complained from where he was sitting criss-cross on the couch.

“Yeah,” George added, laying horizontally across the couch with his feet over Sapnap’s lap. “I thought it was supposed to be warmer than England of all places.”

“It’s been cold recently, the other night it was like 23 or something outside,” Dream said from the kitchen, where he was making spaghetti (the easiest option he could think of, he didn’t exactly know how to cook). “It’s probably around 20 in here now.”

“I didn’t think to bring a coat,” George whined, looking up from Twitter at Dream shuffling around the stove.

“Take one of mine, in the closet in my room,” Dream said without bothering to look over his shoulder while he stirred the pasta.

“Not fair,” Sapnap chimed in, “if George gets a Dream hoodie I want one too.”

“George, grab two.”

“That means I have to get up.”

“Stay cold then.”

George groaned and stood up, walking down the short hallway that led to all their rooms. He opened the door to Dream’s room and walked in.

Moments later, he popped his head back out the doorframe with a, “Dream, what the hell?”

“What?” he spun around, spoon in hand, and gave George a questioning look.

“You have, like, a thousand hoodies in your closet.”

Dream cocked an eyebrow, “I like hoodies?” he laughed softly.

“No, you don’t, you have a problem.” George disappeared behind the door frame again.

“I wanna see!” Sapnap hopped up and followed George into the room. Dream giggled to himself at the two, focused completely on trying not to burn the sauce.

“No way!” he heard Sapnap call before he also peered at Dream around the doorframe. “Dream, why? Like, what’s wrong with you?”

Dream grinned with an incredulous, “I like hoodies! You’re acting like you found a bunch of sex toys or something.”

Sapnap tilted his head, “got any of those?”

“Sapnap!”

“Sounds like a yes.”

“You two are so annoying, why’d I even invite you.”

Sapnap smiled before disappearing again. He came back holding a plain black hoodie, George following behind and pulling a red one over himself.

Dream couldn’t help but giggle to himself at how his friends were engulfed in their respective hoodies, both selecting ones that would’ve fit fine on Dream’s own tall frame but completely drowned his shorter companions.

Sapnap noticed him chuckling and put on a fake angry glare.

“What? Something funny, green man?” He held out a hand covered by a too-long sleeve threateningly.

“Yeah, you guys are shorter than I thought.”

“Sounds like fighting words,” George raised and eyebrow, crossing his arms and attempting to stand semi-intimidatingly. It was difficult, given the hoodie extended to mid-thigh on him.

“If you stack us we’d be taller than you,” Sapnap challenged. “What are you gonna do then, huh?”

“I’d cower in fear, clearly,” Dream said between laughs.

“That’s what we thought,” George nodded.

“I’m sure, spaghetti’s ready by the way.”

The two dropped their bit, sitting at the dining table as directed. Dream served them each a bowl and put the noodles and sauce in the table’s center for easy access to seconds (which they all gladly took).

~~~

Dream didn’t know quite how it happened – the three of them post-pasta feast moving to the couch to watch a movie together. They were keeping it simple for their first night in Florida, taking time to recover from jet-lag.

Now he awoke leaned against Sapnap’s left side, stuck in a comfortable side-hug. George had his legs across both their laps, torso leaned back on the arm of the couch while his hands reached toward Sapnap’s – well, Dream’s – hoodie.

Dream grinned and pushed further into Sapnap’s embrace, leaving an arm over George’s shins that were across him. A few more hours of sleep wouldn’t hurt.

Safe to say, none of them were cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i won't make this book too long but i hope u enjoyed and stay tuned for more! i like writing small things like this. some one-shots may have different parts to them, so you'll see "chapter name pt.x" if there's a sequel.
> 
> also! ships are varied in this book - could be platonic/romantic/etc. they're also constrained to just the dream team (idk other cc's opinions on shipping so i'm not gonna write anything that isn't cleared yet).
> 
> tags and rating may be subject to change.
> 
> that's all, have a good day <3
> 
> (also so fucking sorry i overuse the word homie in my titles this won't be the last time either u just gotta accept it)


End file.
